Character Creation
='Character Creation'= 'Creating Your First Character' Making a first character in DSL can be intimidating. You have the five base classes to choose from,and each of those has its own selection of skills and spells. Which of these are useful? Which of these are just fluff? How do I make my own character set-up? Let's step through it. 1. Once the Imms have approved your name, you'll be sent to the Hall of Professions. This is where the first big decision is made. What class do I want? There are several ways to pick one. You might want one class over another for roleplay reasons, or maybe you've seen the boost/gimp list and are looking for a niche-character. 2. Okay, so you've chosen your profession. Now comes the hard part. The game will ask if you want Template stats or Random stats. These are your Intelligence, Constitution, Strength, Wisdom, and Dexterity. Random stats will always give better results than the template, so most people choose this option. You can keep re-rolling your stats until you are satisfied. 3. When you're satisfied with your stats, the game gives you another option. It will ask whether you want to Customize your character. This is tricky, because some classes (such as bard) can get by without customizing, while others (like warrior and mage) miss out on a few useful skills. We'll customize our character to play it safe. 'Adding Spell Groups and Skills' The first thing you'll notice is a menu of spell groups and skills that you can add to your character. Each item you want has to be added individually. You might find that by adding everything, your Creation Points and projected Experience to Level (at the bottom of the menu) can be very high. For a base class and a first character, we don't need to choose everything. What we will do is pick the most useful spell groups and skills for us. Every class has a Class Default. This includes some spell groups and skills, and varies for each class. Add the Class Default. Now, take a look at the skills menu. There are a few in there that every character should know. Dodge, Parry, and Shield Block are all very helpful defensive skills. If anything, the chance to live longer and avoid damage is worth the extra experience per level. We're going for a basic build, so add these skills, too, if you can. If you're a mage, you need to add Meditation for faster mana regeneration and Spellcraft for better spell damage. Warriors and thieves should strongly consider adding Dual Wield, so they can wield two weapons at once later. Okay, now, look back up to the spell groups menu. If you see Protective, make sure to add that, too. Protective will give you a nice assortment of protective spells, including Sanctuary. Sanctuary halves the damage you take while it is in effect. This is a life-saver. The Transportation spell group is a necessity if you are thinking about clanning. You will need specifically the spell Word of Recall. This is explained better in the Newbie Guide. The Enhancement spell group can be very useful, too, but isn't a necessity for a first character. When you think you're done, check the Learned list to make sure you have what you need. After that, you're ready to go and explore the world of Algoron! ---- Check out our Beginners Guide or Newbie Guide for more information! Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page